Obvious
by Majorelle
Summary: Saturdays are usually for catching up on sleep, or at least for Leaf it is. Green thinks otherwise. Oneshot—Conflictingshipping / GreenxLeaf


**.**

**.**

**.**

Saturday.

No school.

A time you can be with friends.

A time you can go on a date.

A time for family.

Or a time to catch up on some _sleeping_.

* * *

She briskly ran through the tall, wet grass. Her exposed legs becoming a bit damp and itchy from the plants her skin touched. She was panting while steadily dodging trees and branches and rocks. She was being chased.

Coming to a dead end in the jungle by a waterfall, the brunette panicked and turned around, abruptly stopping and stepping back a bit as her predator stalked towards her. She swallowed a knot in her throat while the angry Absol came near—then suddenly—an idea popped in her head as she looked left to right, remembering the waterfall off to the side. She quickly leaped at the highest speed she could towards the waterfall going down it and cannonballing into the deep blue pond at the bottom. The impact was hard and she kept going deeper and deeper into the body of water, it felt like it was never going to end. The water was getting darker and she found herself running out of air. Her mouth popped open with air bubbles coming flooding out. There it went, all her oxygen up to the surface.

This brunette couldn't breath. Her chest was so tight. She was choking on the water. Her eyelids slowly closed as she started to black out. Her last sight, however, was not deep blue like the water, no, she actually saw something coming towards her; but she was too paralyzed to care.

**.**

She felt warm now after a while, still wet but warm. She then felt pressure on her lips, on and off. She still couldn't breathe, but something in her chest popped relief and she shot up, coughing and gagging. Her eyes closed for a few moments and slowly opened again. She wanted to see who saved her. Blinking gradually, her chest went up and down full of air, and she smiled.

"Green," she gasped. "You saved me.."

* * *

A warm and sunny day, he walked up the road to a quaint little house. He knocked on the mahogany door which was cordially opened by a middle-aged woman.

"Why, hello Green! What brings you here today?" Leaf's mother asked the boy standing at her doorstep.

"Just stoppin' by, I guess," he started. "Is Leafy here?"

"She's still asleep," the woman groaned, rolling her eyes. "But you can come in anyways! I'm sure she'll be awake soon!"

The teen boy stepped into the house, his hands in his pockets with a bored, smarmy face. He looked around the living room while Leaf's mother stayed in the kitchen. His eyes glanced at the clock above the fireplace.

1:13.

_Damnit, she needs to wake up. Who sleeps this late anyway, what the hell?! _Green thought, growing impatient. His foot tapped and then a _pleasant _idea came along in his mind. He smirked turning towards the stairs and tip-toeing up them, not to have Leaf's mother follow. He finally stopped at her bedroom door, slowly turning the golden knob and peeking his head through.

Green quietly stepped near her bed, looking at her in her most vulnerable state. The girl turned to her right side of the bed, the side Green was standing near her. Her mouth smacked as she half-yawned the words _"Green, you saved me.." _which Green happily heard. By that time, his smirk turned into a full-blown grin. So this pretty, little girl was dreaming about him, huh? He rushed over to the left side of the bed and laid next to her. He sighed loudly, deliberately trying to wake up Leaf.

Leaf's eyes flashed open in fear, unaware of who was laying next to her since her back was facing them, she stayed still. She swallowed. Green licked his lips and scooted closer to her.

"Good Morning, Leafy," he whispered.

Leaf internally gasped. "_Dear _Arceus," she whispered back incredulously.

It was the morning. _Was. _Leaf was still shocked, her eyes wide. Green now knew that she looked like a Ferrow attacked her in the morning but he seemed unaffected.

"Green, what are you doing here?!" she harshly whispered, really trying to make sure no one found them in bed.

"Calm down, Leaf." Green started as his arm climbed up around her. The second he became only half an inch apart from her, goosebumps instantaneously shot up her entire body. "It's not like we're doing anything…_yet," _he hissed.

By this time, Leaf wasn't very scared, but angry.

"Green," she growled. "Get off me this instant. I have just woken up and I will ki-"

"Or what? You'll kill me?" He shushed her, pulling her closer to him. He then turned her over to face him, he held her in his arms like a child and her cheeks were puffed with annoyance like one. "I'll leave you alone on one condition."

"What is it?" She snarled.

"Tell me you love me," he purred with a playful smirk.

Leaf ground her teeth and inhaled about to give him a piece of her mind. "How about n-"

Before she could finish her reject-filled sentence, Green put a finger to her soft lips. He looked her in the eyes. She shut up and stared back, his face was sincere.

"Let's be serious about it for one moment," he said solemnly and humorless.

Green stared down at her with pleasant bliss holding her in his arms, awaiting her answer. Leaf clutched the middle of his shirt in her fingertips and looked down, pulling herself even closer to him. Her cheeks beat the color fuchsia, and she looked up at him.

"And I always thought the answer was obvious, too," she muttered softly.

"It is," he said.

Leaf sweetly smiled a small smile.

Green hugged her tighter and their foreheads caressed each other gently.

_They drifted off in precious slumber together._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**End**

* * *

**A/N: **Birthday fic for a certain lil someone! ^_^ Anyways uhmmm, 3am, goodnight!

I don't own anything I'm broke except for this computer which is my life.


End file.
